


Paint

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: His seventh summer there.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 13
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'masterpiece'

Ignatz had never intended to fall into any sort of pattern or annual route, but here he was, his seventh summer hosted generously by Margrave Gautier at Sylvain's request. The sun lingered long in the sky, offering him ample time to sketch and paint, and the nights were certainly not lacking for inspiration either, even if not for his masterpieces. 

Ignatz paused, brush in hand, and glanced back-- 

Sylvain watched him lazily from across the room, his gaze cresting the novel he'd already read twice and was obviously no longer reading. 

Perhaps it was time to stop for the day.


End file.
